The Final Vacation
by DazzlingFiction
Summary: Two friends go for a vacation in Bangkok. They meet a man named Doug who sends them to an island where they can do anything they want. "This island will change your lives." He promised. The thing is... he was right. Vaas/OC


**Notes-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content from Far Cry 3. I only own my OCs.**

**So I really enjoyed the game Far Cry 3 and absolutely loved the character Vaas. This is a little something I came up with for a fan fiction. If there is interest in it, I will continue writing and update when possible. My main character is Mallory or Mal and her friend is Alicia. The beginning is a little sneak peak of what's to come. **

**Chapter 1- Best of Both Worlds**

- How I got here,

The events that took place before now…

It all felt like a nightmare.

Here and now, all I want is to wake up.

For everything to be back to the way it was…

This was no vacation. -

It is raining and windy. I shake from the cold water splattering on my body. My wrists are tied so tight, my hands begin to tingle and lose all sensation. Here I am on a makeshift stage surrounded by strange men in the middle of an encampment. I looked to my left and saw the others lined up alongside me awaiting the same fate. I knew what was coming, but I didn't care. Not anymore.

* * *

"Wow this place is beautiful isn't it?" My best friend Alicia said as she looked out the window of the hotel.

"Yeah it is. This vacation is going to be amazing! I'm so glad I was able to come with you." I replied as I unpacked my luggage.

Alicia and I had been friends for as long as I could remember. We met in kindergarten and had been inseparable ever since. Since neither of us had siblings of our own, we always considered ourselves sisters. She was going to be getting married soon, so she wanted to take one last crazy vacation with me before settling down. Alicia wanted to go somewhere exotic and beautiful that still had a good club scene. **The best of both worlds** she called it. That's why she chose Bangkok.

"We got here a little late, so it looks like we'll be hitting up that nightclub before we do any relaxing on the beach." She said as a devilish smile fell over her face. Alicia loved partying, by seeing that smile I knew I'd probably have to be taking care of her later tonight.

"Hurry up and get ready I want to get there as soon as they open. I want to fit in all the fun I can into this vacation!" She said while going through her luggage to find her nightclub clothes.

I searched through my bags and got my favorite club dress and heels and was ready to go.

Alicia came out of the bathroom and looked at me. "That dress huh?" She smirked.

"Yes, it's my favorite. It's not like I'm the one getting married or anything." I laughed.

"Just cause I'm getting married doesn't mean I can't still look hot." She retorted.

We left the hotel and took a cab to the nightclub. Even though we got ready and arrived early, there was already a line to get in.

Alicia was visibly upset at the sight of the long line. "Great we're never going to get in." She pouted.

"Hey, take this as a good sign. If they just opened up and there's already a line, this place must be awesome." I said trying to reassure her.

She sighed heavily. "I guess that's one way to look at it."

Before we knew it we were at the front of the line. The bouncer looked at our IDs and finally let us in. Now it's time to party.

We ordered drink after drink and danced on the dance floor like complete idiots, but it was all in good fun.

"Hey Mallory! That DJ's looking over here a lot! You should go talk to him, he's hot!" Alicia screamed over the music.

I turned my attention to the turntables and saw the man watching us. I turned to Alicia and shook my head. I was here to hang out with my friend, not hook up with random guys. I looked back over to see if he was still looking at us, but he was gone. We sat down in the lounge area to rest from all the dancing we had been doing through the night. As we were sitting, a man approached us. It was the DJ.

"Hello ladies. Having a good time?" He asked while looking us over.

"Yeah, this place is amazing! I'm Alicia and this is my friend, Mallory."

"That's great to hear. Oh, I almost forgot, I'm DJ Raiden. You girls can call me Doug though."

"Nice to meet you Doug." Alicia beamed.

"So what are two girls like you doing out here?" He asked.

"She's getting married soon. So pretty much one last hurrah before she's a boring washed up housewife." I joked.

Alicia glared at me. "Ha ha ha, you're so funny Mal."

Doug laughed and appeared to be deep in thought for a few seconds. "Sweet! You know what? I could hook you girls up with something great. I guarantee it will be the most fun you two have ever had."

Alicia perked up immediately. "Really? What is it?!"

He smiled as he was excited by her enthusiasm. "I know about this island where you can do anything… Just take a plane and parachute in."

"You mean skydive?!" I didn't like the sound of that.

"Oh my god! I've always wanted to skydive! Come on Mal let's do this!" Alicia exclaimed.

I was really nervous about the whole thing. I hate heights, and we were trusting a guy we just met. "Alicia, I just don't know if I can."

She let out a sigh and gave me a sad look. "Please Mallory! For me?"

**Please Mallory! For me? **Those words echoed in my head. She had me. This whole vacation was for her. I was lucky enough for her to invite me along. If she wanted to skydive, I was going to do everything in my power to make that happen. For her.

"Ok, I'm in."

"Yay! So when can we go?"

"I can make a few calls and get you guys out there tomorrow. Let me go and figure it out."

Doug got out his phone and walked away. I was confused by his actions. Couldn't he just call whoever he needed to call in front of us? We waited for him to come back to give us the time and location.

"Ok, everything's worked out. You guys get here at 1:00 sharp tomorrow. This island will change your lives." He said as he handed Alicia a slip of paper with writing on it.

"Thanks Doug. I guess we better get back to the hotel. We need to be well rested for tomorrow Mallory."

As we exited the nightclub Doug waved to us. We got another cab and went back to the hotel. Alicia and I each took a shower and got ready for bed. She seemed to fall asleep quickly. I was tossing and turning unable to sleep. All I could think about was that I had to skydive tomorrow. It was going to be a terrifying experience for me. Somewhere along the night I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **

I was jolted awake by the loud beeping of the alarm clock. I was relieved when I finally got that horrid noise to stop.

I looked over at her bed to notice Alicia was still asleep. "Alicia." She didn't budge. I sighed and dragged myself out of the bed to wake her.

"Alicia, time to wake up!" I said as I shook her. Finally she opened her eyes and groaned.

"Already?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

I went into the bathroom to change and went back into the room to finish getting ready. Alicia did the same.

"You got the paper?" I asked as we got ready to leave the room.

She smiled and reached into her pocket. "Right here!"

We went outside and got into a cab. Alicia handed the paper to the driver and we were on our way.

"This airport is very close. Should take no time getting there." The driver told us.

"Ok, thank you." We replied.

The driver wasn't kidding. We were at the airport before we knew it. My stomach began to turn. Every fiber of me wanted to turn around. To go back to the hotel. I started to think about everything that could go wrong. Parachute malfunctions, plane crashes, and just how shady Doug was to me. Alicia didn't seem worried at all, so I decided I was freaking out over nothing. If she's ok, then so am I.

We paid the cab driver and got out of the cab. We saw our plane and met the pilot. He got us suited up for the skydive and went over the jumping procedure. When he felt we were ready he told us to get into the plane and get ready for the dive. We sat in the plane and the pilot got the plane airborne. I tried not to look out the windows. I was so nervous I felt like throwing up. Alicia noticed my uneasiness and tried comforted me.

The pilot turned back to look at us. "We're almost directly over the islands. I'm going to come back there and when I say jump, you jump out one at a time, ok?"

We nodded our heads and waited for his instructions.

The pilot left the controls of the plane and came back to the door.

He pulled open the door of the plane to reveal the open skies and whipping winds. "Ok ladies, it's time."

Alicia walked over to the edge waiting for him to tell her to go.

"Jump!" He yelled over the whistling wind.

I watched as Alicia jumped from the plane and was descending toward our destination. I made my way over to the edge of the plane and looked over the edge. I could see the clouds beneath us as well as the clear blue ocean and the island. Panic overtook my body. I didn't even realize I had drowned out the pilot's order.

"Did you hear me girl? Jump!" He screamed.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

**That's it for chapter one. Please let me know what you guys think. :) Let me know if I need to work on anything.**


End file.
